Alley Detour
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: On a quiet stroll through the town, Prinz Eugen finds herself accosted... and her Commander held hostage. [Smut] [Non-con]


**Alley Detour**

Autumn had arrived, bringing with it a mild chill and orange-hued leaves that fell from the trees like dancing petals.

It was late evening, the autumn chill only accentuated by the looming darkness, the sun setting beyond the horizon and painting the sky a smooth contrast of purple and orange. The small port town of Ikari-kan was settling down for the evening, shops closing their doors and residents locking up tight, knowing from experience that robberies were an unfortunate reality of their neighbourhood. Despite this several stores remained open, mostly nightclubs and 24/7 stores.

''...and then she ran straight into the wall, thinking it was a door.''

Prinz Eugen laughed, her sensual voice ringing throughout the quiet street. The silver-haired seductress and her Commander wandered through the calm streets, gradually making their way back towards the taxi depot on the other end of town.

Unbeknownst to the two, however, eyes were watching them. From the darkened alleyways or dirty street-corners lurked a small gang of thugs, many donning hoodies or face-masks to hide their identities. Some carried weapons – crowbars or pocket knives – but had enough sense to keep them hidden from sight, not keen on drawing attention from some tattling neighbour.

As they walked the Commander felt the need to go, his gaze quickly taking notice of a 'Toilet' sign hanging above a small public toilet building. It had seen better days, but he didn't want to chance getting to the other side of town with a full bladder.

''Hey, Eugen.'' He said, drawing the beauty's attention. ''I need the toilet; be back in a second.''

Prinz Eugen waved him off, briefly watching him walk into the men's half of the building before leaning against the wall of building, checking her nails idly as she awaited his return.

The sound of footsteps drawing close drew her attention, prompting the cruiser to look up. She nearly rolled her eyes when two hooded figures approached her; one so short the hoodie reached their knees and one so tall it barely covered their stomach. Even with their faces partially obscured she could almost _feel_ their eyes leering at her ample chest, a feeling she had gotten acquainted with long ago.

''Hey, wanna come with us pretty face?'' The short one asked with a note of eagerness in his voice.

''Oh?'' Prinz Eugen rose a brow, amused. ''And why would I do that?''

''We'll show you a good time, yeah? Better than that ass-wipe you were with.''

She was unbothered by the slight against her Commander. If anything, it only amused her further. ''Hm... sure, why not? I'm sure you can... _teach _me a thing or two~''

She nearly laughed when the shorter of the two stammered out an eager agreement, half-rushing and half-walking towards a nearby alley. Prinz willing followed, fully aware of what they likely had planned – they weren't exactly subtly about it. She would go along with their little scheme for a bit – before she broke their hands for thinking they could get away with such an act, that is.

Unbeknownst to her after she left, three other hooded thugs crept inside the public toilets, one carrying a baseball bat and the other a crowbar...

X-x-X

''Is this it?'' Prinz Eugen asked lightly, arms folded under her ample breasts as she stared around the desolate alleyway.

''Yeah.'' The tall thug told her, not-so-subtly nudging her deeper into the alley.

She rolled her eyes, her brow furrowing as several more gang members stood up from behind dumpsters and other old junk, the total numbering just under a dozen. She wasn't concerned; she could easily handle a bunch of cocky humans, and since the Commander wasn't nearby she could even use her rigging to blow them to smithereens if she felt so inclined. She imagined he would be willing to forgive the damage she would cause, when she told him what they planned to do to her.

The thug behind her placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from walking any further. ''That's far enough, _bitch_.''

''That's rather rude.'' Prinz remarked airily, glancing over her shoulder at him. ''It's almost like you plan on doing something rather... disgusting, to me.''

''Maybe we are.''

''And what makes you think I'll let you?'' She challenged, turning around to face him.

In response the tall thug smirked, stepping to the side – and revealing in the mouth of the alleyway, was the Commander. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight of his unconscious form, a thin trail of blood running down the back of his head. He was surrounded by three thugs, two of them carrying him and a third one pointing a gun to his head, the message clear.

The thug wielding the gun grinned at her, walking further in the alleyway while not pointing the gun away from her unconscious Commander. ''Because if you resist, then we'll blow his brains out, ya see?''

Prinz Eugen glared at the thug, her amusement rapidly dwindling. She couldn't use her rigging anymore, not without risking the Commander's life in the process. And while she prided herself on her strength, even she knew she couldn't move faster than a bullet. By the time she reached the thug, he could put five bullets into her Commander's skull.

''Tch.'' Prinz scowled as she reluctantly lowered her arms, her fists clenched tightly.

Seeing her reluctant submission the nearest thug jumped at the chance, grabbing her cheek and turning her towards him – before roughly smashing his lips against hers. Prinz's eyes widened in surprise and she tried to pull back, only to realise another thug stood behind her, hands on her shoulders to stop her retreating.

The thug pulled back from the kiss, licking his lips. The silver-haired Ship-Girl shot him a harsh glare before another hand grabbed her chin, tilting her head back so the tall thug could roughly capture her lips in a forceful kiss. She made no move to return the kiss, nor any move to resist – she simply let him, idly hoping he would get bored.

The thug behind her grew impatient however, releasing her shoulders for a single second before reaching around and groping her ample breasts through her clothes, eliciting a quiet gasp of surprise from Prinz Eugen. The tall thug kissing her took full advantage of that eagerly pushing his tongue into her open mouth and running it over her own tongue, nearly making her shudder from the disgusting feeling. She contemplated biting his tongue off, before realising it would only result in her Commander's demise, so reluctantly put up with the forced kiss.

After a moment the thug pulled back, a thin trail of saliva connecting between their mouths. A light grunt slipped past her pink lips as the man behind her eagerly fondled her breasts, his grip rough and lustful.

''Fuck, she's hot.'' She heard one of the nearby thugs say.

She glanced towards the source, shooting them a silent glare of contempt as well, though her anger only seemed to excite the pervert further.

The thug behind her released her breasts, drawing her attention as he moved his hands back to her shoulders – and suddenly forced her down onto her knees. The sound of a belt buckle being undone clarified why.

Prinz Eugen glanced around her, namely at the two thugs in front of her as they undid their pants and took out their rapidly-swelling cocks. ''Hmph. I've seen better.''

In response one of the thugs slapped her in the face with their cock. She scowled, glancing past the two thugs to where the Commander was, her scowl deepening as the armed thug meaningfully pushed the barrel of the pistol against his head.

With great reluctance Prinz lifted her gloved hands, wrapping them around the two cocks in front of her and slowly started jacking them off. They quickly grew to full hardness, easily being average to above-average in length.

''Use your mouth, bitch.'' One of the two thugs groaned.

She shot him a light glare but complied, sitting up on her knees slightly before wrapping her lips around the left man's cock, taking the tip into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the tip while still moving her hand, jacking him off while sucking the tip. He clearly felt it, groaning throatily as she blew him, before the other thug grew impatient and grasped a handful of her hair, pushing her back.

Prinz winced slightly, glaring up at the duo before she shifted to the right cock, taking the tip into her mouth and sucking him off too. When the other man got impatient she deftly swapped to the other, letting her hand drop and instead taking more of his cock into her mouth, coating it in her saliva before pulling back and repeating the process on the other man.

''Nn...'' She breathed for a second before taking the right man's cock into her mouth again, jacking the left man's cock fiercely.

To her disgust she saw several of the thugs around her openly jacking off, many of them making lewd and perverse comments about her. Some saying how they wanted to fuck her until she screamed, others murmuring how they wanted to cut her up and mark her as their own, or some even pointing out specific parts of her to 'use', such as her legs or her armpits. Others simply groaned and begged for their turn to come soon.

''Move.'' Someone murmured behind the two thugs.

The two men grumbled but reluctantly obliged, the left one pulling his cock out of her mouth and stepping aside – the two thugs standing on either side of her. In front of her now stood another nameless thug, his erect cock in clear view – letting her take note of the fact he was easily quite big.

Without a word the man stepped closer to her, guiding his cock to her mouth. Knowing what he wanted she reluctantly opened her mouth and took his length inside, only to be surprised when his hands landed on her metal hair ornaments and _yanked _her down his cock.

''Mmph!'' Prinz Eugen grunted in surprise, her voice muffled by the cock in her mouth.

She didn't get the option to pull back, or even control her motions. Without a care the man in front of her bucked his hips, thrusting into her mouth with lustful abandon and nearly making her gag as his cock hit the back of her throat. Her nose bumped against his pelvis repeatedly as he face-fucked her, roughly shoving his cock down her throat.

She intended to place her hands on his thighs and push him back, only for the two thugs on either side of her to grab her hands and yank them out to the sides – and to their dicks. She wrapped her hands around their cocks, jerking them off and eliciting mutual groans from both men as she continued to get them off, her saliva lingering on their dicks and only adding to the stimulation.

''F-Fuck... that's a good mouth...'' The man before her groaned, thrusting into her mouth so roughly her jaw started to hurt.

Prinz Eugen glared up at him fiercely but he barely even noticed, too busy fucking her mouth.

Either he was a quick shot or her mouth really did feel that good, because it didn't take more than a couple of minutes before the man was panting heavily, his thrusts becoming shorter and faster. She knew from experience what it meant, and she could feel the two men beside her near their own orgasms – their dicks throbbing and twitching in her gloved hands.

The one on the left was first, hissing sharply and bucking his hips before unloading ropes of cum that splattered over her face and hair. The thug on the right let out a low groan as he too climaxed, shuddering and letting out several hot spurts of cum that fell short of hitting her.

''Ahh...'' The man before her groaned deeply, speeding up his thrusts – earning a muffled grunt from Prinz as he grew rougher.

She didn't have to endure more than thirty seconds of the rough treatment before he climaxed, slamming his cock down her throat and cumming inside her mouth. She quickly swallowed his salty seed lest she choke on it, using her tongue to lick the underside of his cock and speed up the process. Just as her air supply started to dwindle he stepped back, pulling his cock out of her mouth.

Prinz Eugen quickly gasped in gulps of air, her ample chest rising and falling as she regained her lost oxygen. The assembled men all backed off, some sitting down to watch the show while others waited nearby, desperately nursing their dicks so they could get a second shot.

The thug holding the gun – who she presumed was their leader – smirked at her flushed face. ''Like that, bitch?''

''L... Like I ever could.'' Prinz Eugen retorted coldly, breathing heavily and wiping away some cum that was running down her cheek.

The leader only chuckled lowly. ''I see... well then, strip.''

Prinz Eugen tensed. ''What?''

''You heard me, woman. Get up and give us a show.'' The leader replied lightly, as if talking about the weather. ''Or don't; I'm sure your friend here would just _love _a bullet in the brain.''

She grit her teeth, shooting the man a dark glare before reluctantly standing up. Her hands drifted up to her shoulders, undoing and loosening the shrug-like top she wore before slipping it off her shoulders. She grimaced as several guys jeered or hollered, leering at her bare arms and exposed sides, eager for what else laid beneath.

Licking her lips with vague nervousness, Prinz Eugen unbuttoned her double-breasted outfit one button at a time, taking her time on each one. Soon however she reached the last button, and as the jeers grew more threatening she finally undid it – and let it flutter to the ground, leaving only her skin-tight top hiding her breasts. Her hands reached down to the hem of her skin-tight top, pulling it up and over her head – and earning a chorus of lustful jeers as her ample breasts bounced free of their constraints.

''Holy crap they're big!'' One nameless thug muttered, earning her ire-filled glare as she quickly covered her chest with one arm – not that it did much to hide them – while covering her crotch with the other. Without her outfit she was left standing in a pair of lacy black panties with garter-belts attached to her knee-high socks.

''Ah!'' Prinz Eugen yelped as someone suddenly smacked her ass, prompting her to direct her angry glare over her shoulder at the man, her cheeks red with embarrassment.

''Cute voice.'' The thug leered at her, grabbing her hips and pulling her back towards him.

A second pair of hands grabbed her shoulders, and suddenly pushed her down – forcing her to bend at the waist. She blinked and found herself at eye-level with the thug's cock, and he wasted no time in rubbing his cock against her closed lips.

With a grimace Prinz Eugen complied, opening her mouth and taking his length into her wet mouth The man grabbed her by her hair ornaments and started thrusting, face-fucking her much like the man before him had, though he was marginally gentler than his predecessor. She tensed as she felt the man behind her hook his fingers into her panties, yanking them down her thighs and leaving them around her knees – before pushing his cock against her pussy, sliding into her after several tries.

''Mm!'' Prinz Eugen moaned in surprise, face screwing up in discomfort as he spread her inner walls apart with his girth.

The thug barely gave her a second of pause, pushing his ample girth into her pussy until his hips bumped against her ass, filling her with his dick. He savoured the sensation of her hot tightness for a few seconds before rearing his hips back, and plunging back into her with enough force to jerk her upper body forwards slightly – incidentally pushing the other thug's cock further down her throat.

Both men moved in opposite sync, one of them thrusting into her when the other pulled back, leaving her feeling like she was on a see-saw. Over and over the thugs plunged their cocks into her pussy or into her mouth, her legs buckling slightly from the rough violation – barely even aware of her own arousal, her honey coating the man's cock as he fucked her.

''Yeah... you like that, don't you...?'' One of the nearby thugs murmured heatedly, jacking off to the sight of her bouncing breasts.

Prinz Eugen heard him, looking over at the thug and giving him a glare – but like everyone else, her anger only seemed to turn him on more. Her attention was stolen as she felt the thug behind her release her hips, only to grab her limp arms and yank them back, eliciting a surprised gasp from the cruiser as he sped up – pounding into her delicate pussy with lustful abandon.

''Nn...'' The thug groaned as her pussy tightened around his cock. ''Shit... best pussy I've felt in years...''

Prinz growled in reply, but the sound was muffled by the cock in her mouth – earning a moan from the thug in front of her as pleasant vibrations ran along his shaft. His grip on her hair ornaments tightened and he face-fucked her faster, pelvis slapping against her nose and his cock slipping down the back of her throat, nearly making her gag from the feeling.

It didn't take much longer until the two men reached their limit. The man behind her let out a sharp groan, thrusting and bottoming out inside her before he dumped ropes of cum into her pussy. Prinz shuddered at the feeling of his warm spurts filling her, but before she could ruminate on it the man in front of her let out a grunt and came as well – shooting his seed down her throat.

After a few long seconds the man pulled out of her mouth, leaving her gasping in air and her body tingling with warmth, cheeks flushed dark red. The thug behind her released her arms and tugged his cock out of her pussy, the sudden lack of support making her nearly fall flat on her face if she didn't catch herself in time.

''Haah... haah...'' Prinz panted heavily, shuddering as she felt the thug's cum drip out of her pussy.

She didn't get a chance to recover from the spit-roast however. Barely a few seconds later two more thugs closed in on her, one grabbing her arms and yanking the dazed cruiser to her feet – before the other one grabbed her hips, lifting her into the air.

Prinz Eugen blinked, mind catching up with her as she realised the predicament she was in – one man in front, and one behind her. The one in front of her held her up by her ass and she grimaced as she felt his cock brush against her abused pussy, shuddering as the hooded thug pushed his cock back into her.

''Nn...'' Prinz grunted, exhaling shakily as she felt the other man rub his cock against her asshole. ''Get it over with, trash...''

The thug obliged, jerking his hips forth and penetrating her ass. Prinz hissed at the sudden penetration, barely eased by the fact his cock was coated in saliva – idly making her realise she was one of the thugs she blew mere minutes ago.

''Haah... ah...'' Prinz grunted softly as both men fucked her, the one in front of her slamming his cock into her overflowing pussy eagerly while the bulky man behind her slowly pushed more of his shaft into her asshole.

She shuddered as the bulky man reached around, grabbing greedy handfuls of her bouncing breasts and gripping them with enough force to knock her breath away. The thug in front of her leaned in, crashing his lips against hers and roughly kissing her – biting her bottom lip a second later, eliciting a stifled grunt from the cruiser. His hands eagerly groped and squeezed her soft ass at the same time, daringly pulling back one hand only to spank her a second later.

''Nn...'' Prinz shuddered as he pulled back from the kiss, smacking her ass again hard enough to leave a mark. The man behind her was starting to go faster, pounding his cock into her asshole in rough sync with the man pounding her pussy, and despite her unwillingness she felt her body slowly heat up, her skin tingling from the unwanted pleasure.

Several of the spectating thugs jeered at her, saying how she liked it, telling her to moan like a whore, or even making plans of who would go next. Her expression tightened as another shock of pleasure coursed through her, her abused pussy burning as the thug pounded into her unrelentingly, his cock spreading her inner walls apart.

_'I... don't like it...' _Prinz told herself through the haze of pleasure. _'It's... just.. the physical reaction... trash like them... couldn't make me... like it...'_

Despite her personal reassurances it didn't do anything to abate the burning heat building in her stomach, her body overwhelmed by the constant fucking – and despite her experience, even her stamina had its limit.

''A... Ah...'' Prinz moaned reluctantly, squirming when the thug's cock hit her deepest parts again. ''_N-Nein_...''

Her breathless groan was silenced as the thug roughly captured her lips in a kiss again, smacking her ass again without slowing his vigorous pounding. Her pussy tightened around his throbbing cock as the pleasure became too much – and when his cock suddenly hit a sensitive spot inside her, she came undone.

''_Mm~!_'' Prinz Eugen moaned loudly, the sound barely muffled by the kiss as she orgasmed powerfully, spasming in their grip.

The thugs groaned as her holes tightened around their cocks. The one behind her shuddered and gripped her breasts harshly, bucking his hips several times before unloading ropes of hot cum into her asshole. The other thug was only half a minute behind, desperately pounding into her spasming pussy until he unloaded inside her, painting her pussy white with his seed.

Prinz shuddered, her eyes screwed shut as she rode out waves of pleasure, barely aware of the thug pulling out of her asshole and walking away. The other thug spent a few seconds savouring her wet tightness before reluctantly pulling out of her, half-dropping her to the ground and leaving her crumbled in a dazed heap.

''M-My turn!'' A random thug called out, and after a brief murmur the assembled men agreed, letting the shrill-voiced thug go ahead.

Prinz Eugen was stirred from her daze as she felt the youngish thug grab her hips, pulling her ass up while leaving her head laying slack against the cold ground. She looked up at him from the corner of her eye, watching him fumble for his cock and push it into her pussy.

''Nn...'' Prinz grunted softly, her body shuddering from the penetration. The thug let out a lustful moan as her quivering pussy constricted his cock, and he wasted no time in pounding into her lower lips like she was the last woman on Earth.

She moaned shakily, her pussy tingling from his eager pounding, his hips slapping against her ass as he fucked her like a dog in heat. She could feel him throb inside her, and she grimaced weakly as she waited for him to finish having his way with her. To her surprise, she didn't have to wait long.

''F-Fuck!'' The thug yelled, groaning throatily as he roughly slammed his cock into her abused pussy several more times before cumming inside her, earning a weak moan from the Ironblood girl as he unloaded inside her.

Several spectating thugs laughed. ''You came already?! You didn't even last a minute!''

''I was nearly there before I put it in her!'' The panting thug replied, tugging his softening cock out of her pussy. ''I just wanted to see what she felt like, y'know?''

Prinz Eugen rolled over onto her back, breathing heavily. She was given just over half a minute to recover before the next thug arrived, spreading her limp legs apart and pushing his cock into her abused slit, earning a tired mewl from the Ironblood cruiser. The thug immediately started thrusting, gripping her hips tightly and slamming his cock into her pussy.

''Ah...!'' Prinz groaned weakly, tilting her head to the side – only to see another thug sitting down next to her, pushing his cock into her face.

She shuddered as the thug slammed into her again, opening her mouth and taking the other thug's cock into her mouth, sucking on his dick. The man groaned at the sensation of her warm wet mouth, threading one hand through her silver hair while the other reached down and roughly groped her boob, earning a muffled moan from the cruiser.

Several other men closed in on her, using her body for their own pleasure. One thug used her foot to get himself off while another got her to jack him off with her hand, while a different thug groped her breast while jerking off to her – before cumming over her face, earning a quiet mewl from the cruiser.

As she felt another orgasm begin to bubble to the surface she surrendered to her lust, letting her body act on its own.

X-x-X

Several hours later the Commander would wake up, dazed and confused as he found himself laying alone in a dark alleyway.

X-x-X

_At an unknown location..._

''Mm! A-A-Ah~!''

The sound of skin slapping over and over again resounded throughout the dimly-lit room. Laying atop an old and worn mattress was Prinz Eugen, completely naked and her eyes unfocused, moaning lewdly as the nameless man atop her fucked her pussy with ravenous abandon.

''Shit-!'' He grunted harshly, hissing as he unloaded ropes of cum into Prinz's abused pussy, earning a weak moan from the girl.

After a minute he pulled out, grabbing a permanent marker from a nearby thug and drawing a tally-mark on Prinz's thigh... joining the dozens of other marks marring her legs.

The wire-frame bed creaked as the man got off, only for another thug to take his place, eager to fuck the beautiful new girl.

[END]


End file.
